


Confrontation

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Brigid and Sarita [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid confronts her father and tries to keep Sarita safe from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

"I seem to recall your asking for a pet rabbit when you were five. If I had known that this," here he gestured at Sarita. His grey eyes like hands probing and groping at her as though she were a slab of meat. "was what you had in mind, I would have agreed."

He leaned forward and pulled the sheet off her before she could react and Sarita desperately tried to cover her nudity with her hands,"Of course," he continued after taking all of her in. "I would insist on being allowed to pet her too. Well then Brigid? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Brigid kicks his hand away from Sarita. She pulls the dagger she kept hidden under her pillow at all times out before sliding off of the bed. Putting herself between her father and her love, she readies herself for a fight. “I have nothing I need to say to you.”

“You have plenty to answer for daughter,” He snaps at her, trying to make her back down. He narrows his eyes at her when she stands her ground. “Like mother like daughter I suppose. She always had a thing for rabbits too.”

Brigid watches her father glance around the room dismissively while she tries to calm her racing heart. His gaze lands on Sarita’s book and a look of recognition dawns on his face. He studies Sarita more thoroughly, and a sinister grin spreads across his face. “So you’re related to that knife ear. I see the resemblance now.” He rubs his chin thoughtfully as he gazes malevolently at the women in the room. “It’s a pity she was able to escape. I needed a new toy then. I could have had some fun before she was beheaded. Maybe you could replace her.”

Brigid fights the urge to vomit as her father’s words. “You will never have her.” Glancing back, she sees Sarita is furious and prays that she doesn’t attack knowing, what it would mean. She motions for Sarita to get out of bed and covers her exit by keeping herself between her love and her father.

“Of course I can. I can have _whatever_ I want.” He makes a move to step toward Sarita again, stopping when Brigid swipes at him with the dagger.

Taking a step back, she reaches for Sarita to touch her hand, to know that she’s safe. “I know you’re angry, but please don’t do anything.” Brigid whispers, squeezing Sarita’s hand.

“Why not?” Sarita hissed back, angrier than Brigid has ever heard her before. “He wants to rape me, wanted to rape my mother.”

“Because I can’t lose you,” Brigid pleads risking a glance back at Sarita. “If you attack him, you’ll be executed.”

 “She will be executed, one way or another.” Her father laughs darkly, taking another step closer. “You can’t seriously think I would allow you to sully the Trevelyan name by keeping your pet, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun first. Know when you’ve been beaten, daughter.”

“I am not been beaten, and you will not have her,” Brigid replies tersely, “not while I still draw breath.”

“I was hoping you would say something idiotic like that.” Her father charges at her, plunging a dagger into her stomach.

Brigid grits her teeth to keep herself from crying out in pain. She hears Sarita scream behind her. Keeping herself upright, she grins at her father. “You forgot something.” She thrusts her dagger into his torso, making his stagger backward. “I have a weapon too.”

Her vision blurs as she watches her father escape, her legs giving out from under her. She hears Sarita crying for her to stay with her, that she can’t lose her. Brigid drifts in and out of consciousness, feeling Sarita pour her healing magic into her.

 

Waking up Brigid finds herself alone in bed. She sits up panicking, wincing in pain as she looks for Sarita. What if her father found a way to blame what she did on Sarita? What if she was taken from her? Tears come unbidden to her eyes, her chest heaving as her heart races.

She pushes herself to get out of bed, ignoring the agony her stomach is in from her standing. She has to find Sarita, to make sure she’s safe. Reaching for a robe, Brigid pulls it on when the door opens.

Relief washes over her when she sees Sarita walking into the room followed by Josephine. Brigid ignores the worried looks on their faces when she pulls Sarita in her arms. She buries her face in the crook of her love’s neck and sobs. Sarita’s arms wrap around her waist, gently holding her as she cries.

“I was so scared that something happened to you,” Brigid explains once her tears have subsided. Her father’s threats echo in her ears. “I thought my father found a way to get you. I thought I had lost you forever.” Fresh tears well up in Brigid’s eyes. She can’t lose Sarita not now, not ever.

Lifting her head up, Brigid stares deeply in to Sarita’s eyes. “Please don’t scare me like that again,” she begs, tightening her embrace. “I can’t take it not knowing if you’re safe.”

“I’ll do my best, ma vhenan.” Sarita guides Brigid back to their bed. “For right now, you need to rest. You shouldn’t even be standing.”

Grumbling Brigid lies down again. She holds her arms out to Sarita, she pouts at her. “Join me, please. I don’t want to be without you right now. Not after thinking you were taken from me.”

Sarita climbs into bed, curling up beside Brigid. They wrap their arms around one another and cuddle. “Of course I’ll stay with you, I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

Brigid smiles, and closes her eyes. Feeling her love in her arms and safe, she lets sleep claim her once more.


End file.
